grrm_thousand_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Manrealm
The "Manrealm" refers to the region of space occupied by Old Earth (where humanity originated) as well as planets directly colonised by Old Earth, such as Newholme, Baldur and Old Poseidon. This region was once the centre of the Federal Empire. Manrealm is sometimes also used to describe human-dominated space, which in the post-Interregnum period, includes the Jambles and the Fringe. Martin originally coined Manrealm to refer to the entire universe in which his "Thousand World" stories took place. He considered it an analogous term to Larry Niven's science-fiction setting "Known Space." Later, however, he replaced it with "Thousand Worlds," which he though had "a nicer ring to it," and would give him "plenty of room to add new planets as he needed them... not to mention putting him nine hundred and ninety-two worlds up on John Varley and his 'Eight Worlds.'" Image: Starmap of the Manrealm, made by caffeine2 Planets where stories take place are marked in red. Old Earth Homeworld of the human race, formerly the capital of the Federal Empire. During the Interregnum, and after the revolt of sizable portions of its armed forces, Old Earth recalled the remainder of its military and sealed itself off from the rest of humanity. The embargo remains in effect, with only a few exceptions. There are many legends and much conjecture about life on Old Earth today, but few facts. Also known as Earth, Terra, Home. Newholme First interstellar human colony; an urbanized, overcrowded, highly technological world only 4.3 light-years from Old Earth. Since the interregnum and the isolation of Old Earth, Newholme is commonly regarded as the most advanced human world, and the centre of commercial traffic between the stars. Newholme is also the nominal capital of the so-called Union of Humanity, a political unit that claims jurisdiction over mankind everywhere. Only three worlds beyond Newholme acknowledge this authority, however, so the Union is essentially a fiction. Baldur First-generation human colony settled directly from Earth in the earliest years of starflight. A sector capital during the Double War, now an important centre of trade. Stories set on Baldur: * ''Sandkings'' Old Poseidon Third-generation human world settled early in the Federal period. A planet of turbulent seas and untold riches, Old Poseidon soon became an important trading centre and a sector capital. After less than a century, the Poseidonites themselves were building starships and exporting colonists; they settled more than twenty other planets, including Jamison's World. Stories set on Old Poseidon: * The Runners Rommel Gold heavy-gravity planet colonised directly from Earth very early in the Federal period. Rommel and Wellington, its sister planet in the same system, began as unpleasant prison planets for incorrigibles from Earth, but during the Double War the two became the so-called War Worlds from which the Earth Imperials drew most of their assault squads. War Worlders, as troopers from Rommel and Wellington were called collectively, lived all their lives under a rigid military discipline, and were given drugs and special reaction training to enhance their fighting prowess. Ultimately, genetic alterations turned the War Worlders into not-men, unable to interbreed with other humans. Rommel lost starflight during the collapse and has never regained it. Traders avoid the world; Rommelans are considered inhuman and dangerous. Wellington Warm heavy-gravity world colonised directly from Earth early in the Federal period as a penal colony. Wellington and its sister planet, Rommel, later became the War Worlds that supplied the fierce assault squad troopers of the Federal Empire. All life on Wellington was destroyed late in the Double War, when the 13th Human Fleet under Stephen Cobalt Northstar rebelled against the Federal Empire. The event is often cited as the beginning of the collapse. New Rome Human world that serves as the headquarters of the One True Interstellar Catholic Church of Earth and the Thousand Worlds and the seat of the reigning Pope. Ymir Cold climate human world where winter can last decades. The planet is moonless and covered in iceforests. Its capital is Ymir City. Lyronica Small, sparsely settled human world with a reputation for violence. The Twelve Great Houses of Lyronica compete against each other in a gaming pit called the Bronze Arena. Stories set on Lyronica: *''A Beast for Norn (Tuf Voyaging)'' New Pittsburg One of the corpse worlds, where it is legal for humans to transmit their will into dead bodies in order to perform manual labour. The cities of New Pittsburg are grey, concrete-laden and heavily polluted. The planet is owned by a ruthless and oppressive corpse-handling company, who employs corpse-handlers for mining. Stories set on New Pittsburg: * ''Nobody Leaves New Pittsburg'' Skrakky Corpse world where handlers work in factories, mills or strip mines. The planet's air is heavily polluted with sulfer. Corpses on this planet are also used for entertainment purposes, such as gladiator matches and prostitution. Stories set on Skrakky: *''Meathouse Man'' Vendalia Corpse world where handlers undertake logging work on the planet's forests. *''Meathouse Man'' Greywater Swamp world dominated by an intelligent, parasitic and hostile fungus, which has taken control of all native flora and fauna. Stories set on Greywater: *''Men of Greywater Station''Category:Worlds